


Pirates of the Gallifreyan

by naiadwrites



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Pirate, And where has all the banana rum gone?, F/M, Inspired by Pirates of the Caribbean, Mickey is no Will, Ten's hat is always lost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 20:23:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2554412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naiadwrites/pseuds/naiadwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plucky Miss Rose Tyler and dashingly (and sometimes drunk) Captain Doctor John Smith escape with each other to sail the Sea of Gallifrey. The Tardis has been stolen by Autons, or was it the Cyberates? Or the Sisters of Plenitude? Doctor Who meets Pirates of the Caribbean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pirates of the Gallifreyan

**Author's Note:**

> I would love a partner to work with on this series, it would make for great fic tennis!
> 
>  
> 
> I really only have this first chapter, though I'm constantly looking for a plot for more. I would really really love a partner if you want to help, contact me!

Miss Rose Marion Tyler clung to her parasol and looked down on the sparkling turquoise of the Gallifreyan Sea as it lapped against the piers of Port Arcadia. She tried to take a deep breath of the salty air, but her corset was too ruddy tight and her ribs ached with even the thought of breathing. She really shouldn’t have agreed to climb up to the fortifications with Commander Mitchell whilst trussed up in a corset, but given her choices–being leered at by her mother’s lover, Governor van Statten or being pathetically wooed by Commander Adam Mitchell, the Governor’s puppy dog–she’d deal with the puppy.

Rose had long ago ceased paying attention to the self-important drivel dripping from the Commander’s lips, it was always the same clap-trap about promotions and setting up housekeeping and the touch of a good woman upon a poor sailor’s life–as if he’d ever been poor.

She’d known what it was to be poor. Her father has worked his way up from nothing to be appointed the Governor of Nova Prydonis. She remembered living in a tiny house in the Citadel, her dresses all made by Jackie Tyler herself. They were to cross the great seas and live a life of luxury and excitement in the warmth of the Gallifreyan, at least until the hurricane struck their ship. They’d limped along toward Port Arcadia, until pirates had attacked them. The Dalek Fleet were ruthless, unholy terrors, known for leaving no survivors. Sir Peter Tyler had pushed his wife and daughter into a dinghy with a few of the younger midshipman and he’d set fire to the ship and their cargo as a distraction.

Sir Tyler had died a hero, but he’d left his family stranded in the Gallifreyan with nothing more than Jackie’s beauty and young Rose’s wit. Despite all their hardships they had survived.

“Would you do be the honor, Miss Rose, of allowing me to be your protector?”

She turned at glared at Commander Mitchell, but he was facing away from her, too much a coward to risk seeing censure in her eyes.

“Protector? Really?” There weren’t that many women on this island and yet he didn’t even have the decency to offer marriage? He wanted her to become his mistress, just as her mother had been forced to become to Lord van Statten. She breathed in harshly, ready to scream and rant, but her vision was narrowed as her blood pressure ran high and without any warning, she fainted, far too close to the edge of the fortress wall. With an elegance she would have been thrilled to attain, Rose Tyler tumbled gracefully off of her high perch and into the crystal waters of the warm Gallifreyan Sea.

WHOWHOWHOWHOWHO

It was a bloody awful day to be a pirate. Captain John Smith, more often known as the Doctor, had not nearly imbibed enough rum this morning before his valiant little skiff had sunk just shy of the farthest pier in Port Arcadia.

It was a good thing his pistol was just for show, for his powder would have been too wet to fire anyway. His fix-a-ma-widget’s gears were clogged and at risk of rusting again. His best togs were still drying in the warm sun, he’d lost his hat, his hair was a right mess and him without a mirror to fix his coif into it’s normal glorious heights. And his Tardis was still stolen. Bloody pirates.  
She was probably giving them hell at this very moment, temperamental ship.

He cast an eye around the port, looking for an even somewhat appropriate ship in which to give chase to the ruffians that had stolen his closest friend/greatest possession/partner in life, but there was nothing but leaky freighters, dinky dinghies, and fortified fortresses of military grandeur.

Oh, wait. That gave him an idea. Or a hundred ideas. He was brilliant, after all. At least when he’d had enough banana rum and all the banana rum was gone. Actually all the rum was gone, banana or not. It was a sorry state of affairs.

He was just trying to contemplate how to acquire more banana rum without the necessity of paying for it, when there was a tremendous splash behind him.

He ducked first, because well, you wouldn’t live long as a pirate unless you learned to duck and duck well, but for once no one was firing at him. Instead, it seemed there was a giant white flower that had landed in the water. Pretty thing. He cocked his head to the side and realized that it wasn’t a flower, it was a girl. Underwater and not protesting.

Bugger.

He looked around and everyone else in the vicinity was standing, hands wringing and looking as stupidly apelike as possible.

Well, no help for it. “Allons-y!”

He pulled off his affects, pointless to get them waterlogged again, and dove into the water in just pinstriped breeches. Poor things were getting a beating today.

He was an excellent swimmer and found the fair maiden with remarkable quickness given his state of sobriety. Usually it took at least a whole bottle before he was this speedy. She was waking up and just starting to panic, flailing about in her skirts. She had a beautiful face that was much too pale and pausing a half a second to ask for permission–he was a gentleman pirate, after all–he pressed his lips over hers to give her breath.

The spark that jolted through him at that action was strong enough to remove the thought of banana rum from his mind completely. It might even have displaced his longing for the Tardis, if it had gone on much longer, but she was pushing at his chest and pointing upwards and yes, they both needed air, didn’t they? Not everyone had his truly superior lung capacity.

He hauled her against his body and kicked upward, pulling her into the sunlight. They both gasped for breath and unsure if she could swim, he pushed her up by a truly delightful arse up onto the pier, where many hands had suddenly appear to aid in her rescue.

When he himself and scrambled up on the planks, he immediately noticed–for all that he was a gentleman pirate–that her heaving chest was really rather impressive and all that white lawn fabric was rather smashingly transparent went soaking wet.

Then he noticed that she was still grasping for breath and pulling on the lacings at her stomach.

“Cor… set… can’t… breathe!”

Everyone else still seemed frozen in time, inconvenient that, so he grabbed a knife from the idiot standing next to him still staring at her chest and slid the blade through the lacings, letting the corset drop to the pier. He leaned over her as she sucked in air and smiled blissfully and the Doctor found he was rather glad that his breeches were a bit cold from his dunking. That smile, with her tongue touching her teeth, could give a bloke ideas.

She sat up and stared right at him. Expecting a thank you, he was rather gobsmacked when instead she slapped him across the cheek.

“That was for stealing my first kiss, you rogue!”

He held a hand to his cheek and she bent forward enough to touch her lips to his unblighted cheek and whisper. “And that’s to thank you for saving my life. Perhaps the next kiss won’t be stolen.” Her eyes traveled over his naked chest with interest, but the pink stain of her cheeks suggested it was not yet intent. Innocent then.

He was just trying to parse that through his muddled noggin when the clamor of military boots hit the pier and Commander Idiot Adam Mitchell arrived, entourage in tow.

“What is the meaning of this?!”

The lovely wet lady in white opened her mouth to speak, but the Doctor couldn’t resist snapping his fingers instead. Just to see Commander Idiot jump in the air and squeak like a mouse. Ah, pirate gossip was a wonderful source of fun and profit.  
“How dare you, sir! How dare you touch my… Miss Tyler.” Members of the entourage pulled him up by his armpits and kept hold of him.

“Miss Tyler is it? I’m Captain Doctor John Smith, but please, call me the Doctor.” He tried to execute a proper bow, but his attendants just pulled harder on his arms and he had to settle for nodding his head. Not even a hat to doff. “Could I please have my affects before you frog-march me off for daring to save the life of this delicate flower of womanhood who’s Christian name might be?”

“Rose. Rose Tyler. Pleased to make your acquaintance, Doctor.”

“No, no you are not pleased to make his acquaintance. This man is a pirate! Captain John Smith…”

“Doctor!”

“Fine… Captain Doctor John Smith is a well-known pirate responsible for stealing goods from hundreds of merchants throughout the Gallifreyan. There’s a standing warrant for his execution in my office. You sir, are under arrest!”

He watched as Miss Rose Tyler looked at Commander Idiot and then back to him, her eyes calculating and her smile enigmatic. “But he saved my life, Commander… Adam. Surely he deserved leniency for saving my life when your men stood about stupidly and would have let me drown!” She arched her back slightly and Commander Idiot’s eyes dropped toward her still wet and very enticing cleavage. The Doctor felt a fire in his gut that had nothing to do with bad rum and much more to do with an emotion usually associated only with the Tardis. Jealousy.

Commander Idiot proceeded to swallow and shift on his feet. Those tight breeches must be getting uncomfortable. “Surely, Miss Tyler, you can see that a man like this can’t be allowed to roam free?”

“But execution, really? He doesn’t seem to even have a farthing to his name at the moment, much less a pirate ship. Perhaps he’s turned over a new leaf!”

He opened his mouth to protest, but she shot him a look of pure venom and he clicked his teeth together and nodded. “Nope. No ship. No money. Not even any rum.”

“See?”

“We will let the governor decide in the morning, shall we?”  
She pursed her lips together and the Doctor had the distinct feeling this girl wanted nothing to do with the Governor. “Very well, Commander. I’ll speak in his defense myself. My mother would be very interested in the events of the day.”

Commander Idiot looked a touch green at that and simply waved at his men, who proceeded to drag him away from the pier and toward the town and away from his affects.

Bugger.


End file.
